


Will they be happier now?

by Jaymie_leen



Category: jaymie - Fandom
Genre: Dissapointment, Family, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, argument, mental issues, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymie_leen/pseuds/Jaymie_leen
Summary: Just a little thing that popped up in my head. I added LGBTQ+ in the tags because for me the reason is the Character comming out as homosexuell but you can imagine it in any way.---TWThis talks about suicide please be careful





	Will they be happier now?

My head is exploding. Everything is too loud. Screaming, arguing, threaths. The only think I heard in the past few days.  
The disappoinment in their eyes cuts like a knive. So worthless. The worst person you can find.  
I don´t understand why they hate me so much.  
Clothes are being thrown at me. The bagpack breaks my reading light. My favourite books all over the floor. I´m moving but how.  
Just don´t look into their eyes. Pick up yout stuff and don´t look up. Get out of the door and don´t look back. 

The clothes on my body stick to me. My face is wet. Where am I going? Do I have a place to go?  
Keep walking don´t look up, don´t look back. My hands hurt. I don´t want to get up but it´s so cold. Where am I?

The water is overflowing. It looks so black from up here. Just one step. The air is being pushed out of my lungs. Everything hurts. Will they be happier now?

**Author's Note:**

> Please get help if you really feel Suicidal. They will always be people who care and accept you!


End file.
